Some all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) feature removable vehicle implements. One popular vehicle implement is a plow. The plow is typically fixed to the front of the ATV for the duration of the winter months. In some vehicles, the plow is attached to the front of the frame of the ATV. In others, the plow is attached to a middle portion of the frame rearwardly of the front wheels. Whether the plow is attached to the front or the middle of the ATV, it takes up a large portion of the floor space in a garage of the user, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle having a vehicle implement that would take less floor space when not in use without having to remove the vehicle implement.